Avatar Zuko
by hera98
Summary: What if Aang died and the cycle was messed up. This is AU. And please read for awesome Zutara moments without losing katana awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is my new story pls review if you read **

* * *

Aang knew what he was doing, was wrong. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. He concentrated on the storm, then before he knew water was all around him. The avatar state pulled him in swallowing him. He started to form the water, but something snapped him out of the state and Aang continued drowning. Right as he let the water take control, his life flashed before his eye. The images didn't stop at his drowning but continued on. His eyes shut at the end of the vision, his last breath left his body.  
Aang awoke in a weird state, he turned and saw Avatar Ruko.

"Aang welcome to the spirit world. " Ruko said a look of worry passed over his face.

Aang caught this and asked, "What's wrong"  
"The avatar cycle have been pushed backwards". Aang tilled his head to the side, conniving his question.

Ruko answered it, "Aang you weren't suppose to die and now the cycle has stopped and will continue with a fire bender."  
"Who"  
"A friend of yours"  
"Zuko"

**100 years later**

Zuko stood at the bow of the ship. The avatar he had to find the avatar. Little did he know the avatar was right there.

* * *

**What did you think review pls, and any questions shoot me a pm or review it.**

**Love, Kara**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY peeps next chapter hope you love**

* * *

Katara was mad, no mad didn't cut it, furious did. He should be cowering. As he pointed at her like the idiot he was, she yelled at him. The crash of the glacier could have been heard for miles around. {Aang knew this part it was where Katara found him and now it would never happen. He was dead. } Katara turned to see a ball of ice, she could almost see a shape inside the ice.

"Sokka there's something in there" she stole his ice whacker and run to the ball of ice. She hit the ice, until it fell open. A blue beam shoot up into the sky and Opa padded out.

The two siblings had no idea what to do with the flying bison or what it was. {Aang sighed, "Roku what I am I suppose to do I can't just go down there" he paused, "but I can as"}

Katara froze and suddenly everything around her was blue, "Sokka were are you"

"Don't worry he's fine, welcome to the spirit world. Katara" she looked at the boy in front of her, he looked around twelve. "Um hello, how do you know my name"

He laughs, "Spirit world, silly and I'm the Avatar, but that's not important."

"So what am I doing here, Avatar Aang" he shuddered at the sound of his name, that he didn't tell her.

"That bison you found is name Opa and he can fly just don't force him. And yip-yip is his command word. You are to go to the North Pole, as fast as you can, bring your brother as well."

"Why should I"

"Because you need a water bending teacher" he retorted.

"Yeah, and why should I listen to you", She smiled.

"This is why" he touch her head and visions of her in the north pole entered her head.

'That was me learning water bending" Katara beamed at the boy.

"Yes, now go." He urged and sent her back.

She looked around and saw Sokka looking very confused, "What happened to you, you just froze up and"

"I went to the sprit world and no I don't know how I did it, just that I did and we have to go to the North Pole."

The look on his face was priceless.

"Katara, you've gone crazy, now please. What really happened"

"I did, I went to the spirit world and meet Avatar Aang."

"Aang" Sokka pause, "I believe you, but that doesn't mean anyone else will". Katara hugged him.

* * *

**So Review and hope you love I need 3 reviews and the next chapter is already write so review fast. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Chapter 3 review. or 2p Italy will get you. I don't own the chapters but I do own the plot. hey guys this was redone by my new beta reader **

Quirkista

go check her out. and read on.

~While Katara was in the spirit world~

Sokka waved a hand in front of his sister's face, "Hello, any one home." He turned to the bison, "Got any ideas?"

The bison tilted his head to the side as if to say nope.

"Thought so!"

Sokka climbed on the bison's back. When he got up the view was utterly disturbing. A boy's body, still decomposing, lay upon the air bison's back.

Sokka shuddered and stared at the body, "Who are you?"

He saw a bag near the boy's body and searched thought it. He found a piece of paper, a letter to a monk from an Aang. After he read the letter he knew that the body in front of him was once an Air bender named Aang, the Avatar. His thoughts raced as he took the letter and boy off the bison. When the bison saw the body he let out a roar of sadness. The saddest noise in the world is the unhappy bellow of one of the world's largest creatures… the sound is haunting.

Sokka nodded at him, "I'm sorry."

He said a Southern Water tribe prayer and let the body float to the bottom of the ocean. He took the letter and hides it.

"That was weird" he said.

He got in front of Katara and waved a hand in front of her face and she moved.

She looked around and saw Sokka looking very confused, "What happened to you, you just froze up and…?"

"I went to the spirit world and no I don't know how I did it, just that I did and we have to go to the North Pole."

The look on his face was priceless.

"Katara, you've gone crazy, now please. What really happened?"

"I did, I went to the spirit world and meet Avatar Aang."

"Aang" Sokka paused, it was the name of the boy, "I believe you, but that doesn't mean anyone else will", He knew then that their world had just changed. Katara hugged him.

They went to the camp, and convinced everyone, with help from Gran-Gran.

They packed for their journey and started to plan their long and seemingly endless trip. They would set out for the North pole in the morning. Sokka knew that if they returned it would not be the same. He knew that the world wouldn't be the same. Something deep within him, perhaps his warrior instinct told him that nothing would be the same.

Zuko breathed in heavily, the Avatar was at the southern water tribe he was sure of it, and he would be ready to catch him in the morning. He made his way to the bed and fell asleep. He woke up on a beautiful paradise island with a young boy, who was about twelve years of age with a blue arrow on his bald head, in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"You're dreaming, so it doesn't matter here. Nothing matters here, only the gentle sound of waves breaking against the shore."

"Okay, what was that about? Actually, scratch that. Why am I here?"

"To teach you, Zuko. How to be an air bender."

"I'm a fire bender!"

"This is a dream, you could be the Avatar if want."

* * *

**Review Review Review Review Review REVIEW! I need reviews to get inspired to write more.**


End file.
